


Short Stories

by mannypanic13



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Possibly add more then one, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13
Summary: A little short stories. Each Story will have one chapter unless I feel like like making a second to it.





	Short Stories

She walks along the empty corridor hearing the slapping of her bare feet. Her little hand skims the wall, feeling the paint chipping off. The white walls were unsettling to her but made her feel at home all at the same time. She curled her arm closer to her bringing the teddy bear closer to her chest as well. 

CLANG! 

She turned her head towards the noise, ah the kitchen. Wonder who is cooking at this time of night. She walks into the cafeteria and into the kitchen. She poked her head through the doors to see three figures. They were a bit blurry around the figure. But she wanted to say two were males and one was female. She screamed. She didn't recognize them at all. 

The three figures turned their heads to look directly at her and she ran from them. And she heard footsteps running after her. She turned down a hallway and into a room, shutting the door. She hid underneath the bed.

The people walked in talking but she couldn't quite understand what they were saying. She was confused. She stayed under the bed until they walked away. She crawled back out from under the bed and sat on the floor. Were there ghosts here? She would see them once in a while but none ever chased her like that. She saw someone walk out of the closet. A familiar face. He pointed over to the door then shushed her with his finger over his mouth. He was telling her they aren't far they were close by still. 

She nods her head and stayed quiet. She stood up and walked to the door as the man walked in front of her and peaked out. He grabbed her hand and they both ran. They stopped once they saw another figure, someone they didn't know and ran another way. She let go of the man's hand and ran down into another hallway and into a larger room. She slammed the door shut and flinched once she realized her mistake. 

"demmals tsuj rood taht!" She heard a voice yelled. She quickly hides behind a desk. The door squeaked opened and she heard shuffles and whispers inside the room. She curled up terrified under the desk. She accidentally hit the chair and the chair rolled away.

"ereht s'ohw?" Someone had shouted a bit into the room. She saw feet that appeared by the desk and she froze. 

The feet came closer and closer to the desk and then they stopped and she heard paper shuffling, "erif eht ni deid ohw lrig eht s'ti. neves ega, yiler ecila." She couldn't understand what they were saying. Were they reading papers or just making a mess. She heard papers falling and then they walked out of the room. She decided to follow them. 

She stayed a few feet away from them while hiding behind doors, and objects. She followed them until they entered a room where she peaked in and they were surrounding something. A small object. She tilts her head confused at what they were looking at until they picked it up. It was a burnt up teddy bear. Not just any teddy bear. Her teddy bear. Why was it burnt? 

"raeb reh si siht. yadot ecalp siht stnuah ohw dna kcis yrev neeb evah ot dias saw ohw yliey ecila, lrig elittl a saw ereht nwod latipsoh llams siht nehw."  
She walked forward her feet kicking a ball and the balled over to them. The people looked down to the ball then over to where she was but they started looking around them. That was when she heard them finally, "What moved the ball? Do you think it's the little girl, Alice?"


End file.
